neoencyclopediafandomcom-20200216-history
Catseye
Cat's eye}} Catseye (Sharon Smith) is a fictional character, a mutant in the Marvel Universe. Publication history Catseye was created by Chris Claremont and Sal Buscema in New Mutants #16-17 (June–July 1984). The character subsequently appears in Firestar #2-4 (April–June 1986), The New Mutants #31 (September 1985), #39 (May 1986), #43 (September 1986), #53-54 (July–August 1987), #56 (October 1987), #62 (April 1988), The New Warriors #9-10 (March–April 1991), and died in The Uncanny X-Men #281 (October 1991). The character made a posthumous appearance in The New Warriors Annual #1 (1991) and 2 (1992). Catseye appeared as part of the "Hellions" entry in the Official Handbook of the Marvel Universe Deluxe Edition #5. Fictional character biography Sharon Smith was a member of the original Hellions recruited by Emma Frost to be a competitive team to the New Mutants and a tool for the Hellfire Club. Her character was the antithesis of Wolfsbane who could transform into a wolf. She engaged in several battles with the New Mutants—mostly petty competition—but occasionally got along with the students, sometimes having dances for socialization. Her personality was that of a free spirit. Catseye's youth and comparative lack of sophistication belie a ferocious intelligence. She was capable of total recall from her photographic memory, and instinctively knew when she was being lied to. Under Frost's tutelage, Smith progressed from total illiteracy to upper grade school reading levels in less than a year.New Mutants #31 She still retained several feline qualities whilst in human form, having been forced to provide for herself since earliest infancy. Notably, she kept her tail in many instances. Upon her first meeting with Wolfsbane, rather than attack out of an animalistic nature, she smelled Rahne and said that as shapechangers the two of them shared a kindred spirit and that they should be friends — this in spite of the obviously played feline/canine feuding roles.New Mutants #17 Emma Frost took advantage of the New Mutants' emotional turmoil after an incident where a cosmic being called Beyonder had actually killed them and then brought them back to life. She persuaded the current headmaster of the school, Magneto, to send the students to the Massachusetts Academy for psychic counseling. There, she promptly accepted them into the ranks of her Hellions. Catseye shared a room with Rahne and the two of them became close friends. The two teams became quite fond of one another but were separated when Magneto realized that his mind had been manipulated by Empath and the decision to release the students had not been fully his.New Mutants #38-40 Catseye and Wolfsbane would meet in a formal dress party sponsored by the Hellfire Club. The two sneaked off, left their dresses behind and romped in their animal forms.New Mutants #53 Later, the two teams would clash high about Manhattan. Both had learned about the existence of Bird-Brain and neither team wanted the other to have him. The Hellions lose the encounter. Furthermore, an accident sends Catseye and Roulette plunging to the streets. Roulette's power saves them both, allowing them to land safely in a store canopy.New Mutants #56 The White Queen would later cause a confrontation between her team and the New Warriors. This was over the fate of Firestar, a member of the Warriors who used to be a part of the Hellions. The battle, held in the New Warrior's penthouse, came down to a game of numbers and Catseye scored one for her team by viciously defeating Night Thrasher, easily tearing through his reinforced armor. Ultimately, the Hellions lost by attrition, though nobody defeated Catseye in turn.New Warriors #9-10 (March–April 1991) Soon after, Emma threw another party which the Hellions as well as the X-Men Gold team attended. It was there that Trevor Fitzroy—a member of the villainous group known as the Upstarts—crashed the party with the goal of killing Emma in order to gain points within the group. Some of the Hellions died in the initial firefight. The rest, including Catseye, were killed in order to fuel Fitzroy's teleportation portal.Uncanny X-Men #281 (1991) Post Death Illusions Catseye makes a postmortem appearance in the 1997 Annual of Generation X. However, this was just a trick played by the demon D'Spayre to agitate Emma Frost.Generation X Annual (1997) Also in the Generation X #55-56, the Generation X members become trapped in an illusion by Adrienne Frost where each of them is a different Hellions member except for Jetstream. The afflicted heroes relive the Hellion's last day. Jubilee was Catseye.Generation X #55-56 Necrosha Catseye, along with all the other deceased Hellions is resurrected by Selene and Eli Bard. After breaking into Utopia with the help of Cypher, she and the other Hellions confront Emma Frost and taunt her for not saving them. She is subdued by Cyclops when she goes to attack Emma.X-Necrosha #1 (October 2009) Part of her return was also portrayed in two issues of the then-current New Mutants series.New Mutants #8-9 (2009) Powers and abilities Catseye's mutant power is ailuranthropy, the ability to become a cat. She can transform into either a housecat or a human-panther hybrid (a werecat). In her panther form, she has superhuman strength, speed, agility, reflexes, coordination, balance, and endurance in addition to hyper-keen senses, razor-sharp claws and fangs, a prehensile tail, a slight healing factor, and the ability to crawl up walls. Even in her human form, she retained some catlike physical features such as slitted pupils and a tail. Other versions Age of Apocalypse Catseye was still alive in the alternate reality called the Age of Apocalypse and was a Hellion. She and the others were hunted down and apprehended by the X-Men, after being knocked out by an enraged Wolfsbane while attempting to flee the beat-down of her fellow Hellions.X-Men: Age of Apocalypse # 1 What If In a reality where the second X-Men team is slain, Catseye is recruited to fill the ranks.What If Vol1 #60 References External links *Uncannyxmen.net Character Profile on Catseye *Uncannyxmen.net feature on the Hellions Category:Comics characters introduced in 1984 Category:Characters created by Chris Claremont Category:Female supervillains Category:Fictional shapeshifters Category:Fictional werecats Category:Marvel Comics mutants Category:Marvel Comics supervillains